Let's go home, Lucy!
by MehKitty
Summary: My adaptation of 'Lucy goes home'. Spoilers for Future Lucy. For maximum feels, listen to the music from that scene whole reading this. One shot.
**Let's go home, Lucy**

 **Written, edited, etc by MehKitty**

* * *

The wind blew the field gently, every breeze carefully winding and waving through the golden strands. Like camouflage, golden hair wound itself in the air, fluttering like feathers with every small breath of wind.

A girl no older than eighteen lay, unmoving in the grass. Her left arm lay stretched across her flat stomach, her blonde hair tied into twin pigtails that swayed with the wind. Slowly, the gentle breeze roused her from her sleep. She gently opened her eyes, the sky above her was a brilliant blue that reminded her of her friends in Fairy Tail.

The girl sat up, surveying the hill she lay on. The grass stretched off into the horizon in every direction seemingly endless. Suddenly, she gasped. The girl was no longer wearing the dark, bloodied cloak that she had been. Her body was clean and her hair was returned to its former golden glory. The usual miniskirt and crop top that she used to wear had been retuned to her.

She looked down, a dull ache resounded throughout her core and her memories returned. Future rogue, her past self, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, everyone. The dark blade coursing towards her at a rate of noughts, the screams, the pain and finally dying with herself by her side. Although she had experienced this many times before this time was different.

"Where am I?" She said to herself. This hadn't happened before.

Usually, she would wake up wearing her cloak, a bloody mark would lay on her stomach where the blade had pierced her and she would wander the fields aimlessly until her past self went back. The cycle would restart. She would fail every time. She _had_ failed every time.

Then the girl noticed, lifting her right arm that had previously been severed in her attempt to save the man she loved from a dragons jaws, it had been restored along with her beloved guild mark that had stayed a bright pink even though it had seen hell.

Clasping her right hand protectively to her chest, the girl sighed contentedly. It was over, the gate had been closed and the dragons stopped. It would never happen again, she wouldn't be in pain any longer.

"Hey Lucy!" A voice shouted, The girl gasped. Brown eyes widening in shock. Slowly standing, the girl looked over to where the voice came from. A tall figure was standing atop of the neighbouring hill. Behind him stood at least fifty people and three flying cats. Although their faces were hidden by shadows, the girl knew exactly who they were.

How could she forget them?

"Get over here!" The boy shouted playfully, his arms by his side and his scaly scarf dancing around his neck. One of the cats flew around the boys head grinning excitedly. Lucy could only stare, how long had it been since she had seen him, them?

"We're all here!" The cat shouted, voice young, innocent and almost squeaky like a child's. Time stopped for Lucy as she stared unbelievingly at the boy and his cat. The wind blew, the grass waved, the girls hair floated. Apart from that, all was still.

Tears slowly welled in the girls tired eyes, before cascading down her cheeks. Taking all the pain, sadness, fear and regret with them so her chocolate eyes were reborn, they looked more like how they did before the incident.

The boy and cat ran down the hill towards her, their faces were slowly revealed. Bright pink hair, jade green eyes, a crystal smile and a famous scaled scarf. Blue fur, bright, wide eyes and the wings of an angel.

The boy stood in front of the girl, his black waist coat blowing and revealing his tanned chest, his scarf wound tightly around his neck. He held his hand out, scarred and calloused fingers offered themselves to the girl, she looked at his hand then his face.

"Come on," he said, more thick tears dropped onto the ground, dissipating as if they never existed. "The adventure continues!"

The girl took a minute to take him in, he was so young, so handsome, he was the man she had fallen in love with. She had yelled at him for recklessness, her rent, for sneaking into her bed, his stupid plans that never worked and somehow managed to get her in awkward positions.

She had yelled at him for leaving her alone in a war filled world. She had yelled at him to come back because she loved him.

But it was fine now, they were together.

"Okay!" She said, giving a tearful smile. The boys grin widened and the cat smiled brighter.

The tears stopped as the girl smiled and took his hand in hers, her pink mark facing the endless sky. Grasping her hand like a life line, he pulled her along impatiently to the shadowed figures on top of the hill and before she knew it they were running and laughing as if nothing had happened. Just like it had been.

Running, the girl, boy and cat laughed and joked. The shadowed figures standing awaiting them as they ran up the hill together.

They would never reach the shadows. The figures would be patiently awaiting them forever, always a couple of steps ahead of the trio. Always just out of reach. But to the girl it didn't matter. Because now she was always running, now always with him. He would point towards them and laugh about something and she'd laugh too.

Because in another life, she'd taken this for granted. She'd taken it for granted and deeply regretted it. She would never do that again. And to her, it didn't matter that she would never reach the familiar faces of the shadowed figures because she was with him and when she was with him, she was complete, she was happy, she was home.

 _Lets go home, Lucy!_


End file.
